The Harvard Medical School (HRS) Minority Faculty Development Program seeks funding to support 10 high school minority students per year for three years in Project Success, a student research program designed to: (1) increase the number of minority students interested in pursuing science careers; (2) expose students to a mentored laboratory research experience; and (3) provide guidance and information about career development. The program provides 7- 8 weeks of hands-on research during the summer, training in the use of computers and library facilities, biomedical site visits, and preparation, by students, of a research paper and oral presentation. During the summer and the academic school year, students attend regularly scheduled seminars, given by HRS faculty and administrators and scientists from the biotechnology industry. Funding will also support one inservice minority teacher (or a teacher with significant numbers of minority students) per year for three years. Teachers will have a four week hands-on mentored laboratory research experience and will become Teacher Fellows in the HRS Institute for Teacher Training in Neuroscience. The Institute provides a one-week summer intensive workshop (lectures, case studies, clinical and research site visits and training in curriculum development) and academic forums during the academic year. Both teacher programs are designed to develop long-term mentoring relationships between HRS faculty and teachers and to strengthen partnerships between the Medical School and local area high schools. The Project Success and teacher programs are based on existing cooperative relationships that have demonstrated successful alliances between the HRS Minority Faculty Development Program, HRS faculty and local area high schools. The Project Director is responsible for the recruitment, selection and assignment of students, teachers and advisor/mentors, and for overall program direction and evaluation.